Fuck everyone else
by nyamus
Summary: Wonwoo don't know his feelings anymore, and Mingyu won't help it. SEVENTEEN MinWon/Meanie couple ONE-SHOT


_**Fuck everyone else**_  
by Nyamus

Seventeen boys are training for a long time now. They were doing it right before all the media spots about the group and the name 'Seventeen', but now a lot of them feels tired of this endless training.

The boys were training some new choreography, but Wonwoo wasn't really there. He couldn't focus on the moment, really. He felt sorry, but he couldn't help it. Part of the fault was the long training. Come on, has been such a long time, and Wonwoo don't feel all this training is still necessary. But, the other part, the biggest one, is that Mingyu was driving his mind crazy, principally when he watch the boy's moves on the mirror. Wonwoo was feeling a strange heat on his arms and heart, a good vibe, something fresh and still unquiet. That feeling had a strong vibration. He was feeling screaming and smiling, running on the spring's breeze. In fact, he wished to do all that, but at the same time, he wanted to stand layed on the bed all day, thinking about their talk on the earlier day.

"I can't take more cameras on my day by day. I'm really tired of it." Mingyu suddenly said when the two were lunching on the corner of the practice room, on the previous day. Wonwoo shared the discomfort, but he was thinking that if they were going to become idols, they had to get used to it. So he asked why.

"Because I want to do things that normal people do, things personal that can't be shown on the cameras" He said, as it would answer everything. So Wonwoo insisted, asking what things he wanted to do.

"Do you remember when I said I'd like to date someone older than me?" He said, in a mysterious tone.

"Ah, so _that's_ what you're talking about." Wonwoo responded laughing a little, and taking a bite of his sandwich. Mingyu made a disgust face, so Wonwoo slowed down his laugh "You're serious about it? This is an _idol training_ , you have to get used to the cameras around you all the tim…" Then Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm, to make him stop talking.

"This is not really about the cameras, is about who I want to date." Mingyu said really serious. At this point Wonwoo started to get worried.

"Is someone who sasaengs are going to burn our albums?" Wonwoo said really worried. Mingyu's face seamed to be shocked when he said it, but suddenly he started to laugh really out loud. "What? It's not some idol noona?" Wonwoo asked a little angry about Mingyu's reaction.

Mingyu took some moments to take his breath again to respond Wonwoo. When he did, he looked very deeply on Wonwoo's eyes, put his left hand above Wonwoo's right hand that was standing on his knee, and whispered so just the both could hear it "I never said it is a girl, _hyung_."

Wonwoo freezed. He wasn't prepared for this news. He never thought that his mate could be gay. What in the bloody hell? His cheeks went pink when he realized Mingyu's hand standing on his one, but before he could react about it, the younger stood up and said loud enough for the entire room listen "You can eat my sandwich", and left.

"Oh Wonwoo, shikshin boy really must love you, for leaving you his food" Woozi who was sitting closer than the others said, comical.

Wonwoo kept pink faced that entire day, and still was on the next day, when they went to the practice room.

So yeah, now you can understand why Wonwoo can't concentrate on the practice. He is confused from the head to the foot. Is he crazy, or he's really feeding some feelings for the other one? How could he love one of his mates? This is insane. Everyone would hate him for being gay. But more important, was Mingyu really talking about him? Think about it, Wonwoo _is_ older than Mingyu, and since he knows, he's not a girl. Plus, Mingyu haven't called him 'hyung' on a long time now, then suddenly called him 'hyung' right after saying that he wants to date someone older than him. It must mean something, right? Or it is just what Wonwoo hopes so. Shit! He is already messed up. Mingyu had to say just a few words to turn Wonwoo on. He is such a powerfull boy. Now Wonwoo don't know what's that mess about anymore. Is it about Mingyu's feelings, or about his own feelings? The only thing he can conclude right now is that he have feelings for Mingyu, and god, this is strong, how couldn't he realize it earlier?

— God Wonwoo, what's happening to you today? — Soonyoung say, grabbing his attention as he realize all the boys are looking at him, including their dance trainer — We can't go farther if you don't concentrate here.

Wonwoo feel sorry, but before he can respond, Seokmin say: — Can you take care of your boyfriend? — to Mingyu, smiling suggestively. Some boys laugh.

— I'm sorry guys, I'm not feeling well, but I will do better now… — Wonwoo say, but start to slow his speak down as Mingyu approaches him.

— I'll take him for a moment — Mingyu say, grabbing his left arm and pulling him to the small acoustic room where they practice vocals.

Wonwoo's face go from pink to red feeling Mingyu's hand around his wrist and looking at the younger's beautiful neck and large shoulders back.

Mingyu push Wonwoo into the room and turn his back closing the door. He turns to look Wonwoo, and sigh. His face turn serious and worried. He approaches more on Wonwoo.

— Is everything ok with us? I saw you staring at me — Mingyu say looking Wonwoo in the eyes.

Wonwoo have his heart beating hard, his breath too fast. He stare Mingyu's eyes, and go appreciating the taller's nose line, till get on his thick lips right above the soft arched line of his chin. Mingyu, watching Wonwoo's appreciation, starts to feel nervous, goes pinky, and his lips get a little dry.

Wonwoo can't take it anymore. He don't give a fuck to what's going to happen after, he just want to kiss Mingyu's lips. And he does. He put his hands grabbing Mingyu's neck and pulling against him while their lips touch softly, and he push Mingyu against the wall, pressing his body against the skinny boy. Mingyu got surprised by the act, and push Wonwoo away, panting, red faced.

— Someone can enter here, hyung — Mingyu is embarrassed. He can't believe. He always loved his hyung, but never thought he would get a chance with him. He thinks that the small eyes boy is so handsome, cute, gentle and talented, that he always thank about the future as his hyung with some pretty idol girl. And he had accepted it already, he was happy being Wonwoo's friend, besides his sudden need to express his feelings on the previous day.

— Fuck everyone else, I just want to be with you — Wonwoo couldn't accept people controlling his life anymore. He spent so much time worrying about what the others would think about him that he was almost missing the love of his life. He couldn't be this stupid anymore, he won't. Mingyu is his handsome and tall baby boy. That's what he needs, more than everything.

When Mingyu hear Wonwoo, he smiles. His lover boy is right. Fuck everyone else. He couldn't spent his life ignoring himself and his good feelings. He loves his charming short hyung, and he needs to allow himself to feel it, to share it with his small eyes lover.

Their kiss is stronger this time. They open their mouths letting all their desires on their tongues reach the other's tongue, and they press their body against each other, feeling every line of the other's body with their hands.

They spend some time appreciating each other, and between their pauses to breath, they say "I love you" to their new lover. When they feel it's time to comeback to the practice, they separate, one straightening the hair of the other, setting the shirt of the other.

— Now you will be able to practice? — Mingyu say, smiling largely.

— Now that I know you're my baby boy, yes — Wonwoo give the happiest answer of his entire life, sealing it with a kiss.

They press their hands against the other ones for a moment, and go out to the practice room.

* * *

 **Author note:** 25/06/2015 - Hey guys! I hope you enjoy it. It's my first writting experience in a long time, so let me know if I did something wrong. I am in love with this couple, and just got inspired to write it last night. Thanks to my cousin who did this to me! Besides it, I love Seventeen and hope to be able to got much more about them on the fanfic world. So that's all, seeya~

 **Glossary:  
** Sasaeng - stalker korean fans  
Hyung - how boys call older boys in respect  
Noona - how boys call older girls in respect  
Shikshin - "god of food", a korean comum way to call someone who eats a lot


End file.
